


菡萏

by SashkaLu1777



Series: Witch-King Of Angmar: Third Age [6]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:41:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29987874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SashkaLu1777/pseuds/SashkaLu1777
Summary: 细雨梦回鸡塞远，小楼吹彻玉笙寒。
Relationships: Sauron | Mairon/Witch-King Of Angmar
Series: Witch-King Of Angmar: Third Age [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2205819
Kudos: 1





	菡萏

索伦走进房间，将手中的蜡烛轻轻放到床头雕像的掌中，手指在自己肩头一挑，白袍窸窸窣窣落于地上，随后转过身，看向跟在他身后一同进屋的伊西莫。

他看似赤身裸体，实则在炫耀自己的华服，同时也在对眼前的凡人展示自己“创造”的力量。如果这些依然不够，这具身体还可以提醒白天聊过几句之后就心神不属的努曼诺尔王子：唯有我能教给你永不枯竭的青春、权力，以及欢乐。

魔多到处是要塞，高塔中的房间唯有一床、一桌、一椅，和伊西莫自出生起即触目可见的繁复瑰丽、温柔缱绻毫无共同点。他正靠在门框上，坚硬的石头扯到了他身上的衣料。

努恩湖边，索伦就明确说要尽快赶回伊瑞詹，伊西莫千求万请，才让索伦同意再留几天。经过两人手上指尖一番试探，索伦毫不掩饰，直白地让伊西莫跟他回巴拉督尔塔。

“这就是我自己想要的，”伊西莫想：“而且是我自己求来的机会。”

他来到魔多、吐露心意才十几天，当然不会天真到以为索伦的“许可”是出于什么柔和感情。对索伦来说，这只是了解将来别有用处的属下的一个步骤；而对自己来说，这是表示自己愿效死力的无字契约。

他不应该犹豫，多拖延一刻，他的忠诚在索伦心里就多打一份折扣，但他还是有点惶惑，有太多机会可以后悔：在出使舰队停靠中土港口时，在林顿递交塔尔-泰尔佩瑞恩的国书时，在前往魔多的路上，在他见到索伦前，在此刻。

其实，今天之后，他或许还可以有机会反悔，只是眼下，似乎有人在反复逼问他：快来，快走，快决定。

留在魔多，他不喜欢这片荒凉萧瑟、火山喷薄的土地；转身离开，他不甘心庸庸碌碌了此一生。

他把门轻轻合上，快速褪去了自己身上的衣物，然后向索伦走去。

“你不会紧张吗？“索伦等伊西莫走近，伸手用自己今天束发的金带把他的头发松松绑好推到背后。他看出来这人不是十分情愿，心里反而满意：他更喜欢一个即使不愿意、也能为了一些目的屈从于他意志的人。

“你有多少经验？”索伦低低地问。

这正是伊西莫在想的问题。他贵为王子，本就不喜也不愿守清心寡欲的教条，何况努曼诺尔盛世下，嬉闹之风甚烈，他见过经过的都不少。偶尔各家公子聚在一起，隐隐约约谈起过男人和男人、女人和女人间的趣闻秘事，但说到底，这些怪异癖好都不常见，有的人偏好这个，有的人聊过之后一笑便罢，没谁放在心上。

事到如今，他能依仗的，只有他取悦女人的经验和女人取悦他的经验。

索伦也不催促，只是看着伊西莫笑，一双手在对方颈后缓缓摩挲。比起欢愉，他更好奇眼前这个人会怎么做。

伊西莫似乎终于下了决心，一手扶住索伦的侧腰，另一手顺着索伦的脊柱不疾不徐地按了下来，跟着跪在了索伦身前。

他细细打量，舌尖下意识顶到了自己的上颌。

他没把握自己能直接用口舌完全取悦到索伦，但他拿不准，自己应该是坦然表现得更青涩一点，还是尽力表现得更游刃有余一点。

索伦会喜欢哪一种表现？

他抬起头，恰好索伦望下来，眼中含着看上去柔和的笑意，倒像在问伊西莫犹豫什么。

伊西莫笑出了声，他怎么忘了这并不是一场纯粹的情事，他只需要让索伦看到自己的真实就可以，毕竟自己确确实实是真心而来，决无反悔。

心头萦绕的那股紧张感忽然消失不见，他这才有心思看清索伦身体上的肌理，认出这是一具精练有力但完美无瑕的躯壳。

他的手拂过，做了个要轻轻掐一下的样子，等索伦本能地伸手来拦时，他正好扣住了索伦的手腕：“我只是好奇，维拉和迈雅在塑造第一件衣服时，怎么知道这件衣服里面的一些细节应该如何做？”

索伦的指甲在伊西莫的手腕上划过，勾起一点血丝：“我们不断学习，了解每一寸构造。”

伊西莫忽视了手上的这点刺痛，他主意既定，就不再拖延，舌尖吐出，先像调笑一样触碰了几下，才张口整个含住。

说白了，道理都是一样的，他能从索伦按在自己脑后的手指判断自己下一步应该做什么。

当初泰尔佩瑞恩在营地外的树下引诱他，第一次尝试的时候，他曾想用同样的办法讨好姐姐。那会儿泰尔佩瑞恩拽住他的手，笑着说：“现在不用。”最后他连哄带劝，终究试了一次，吻过泰尔佩瑞恩颤抖的双肩时，他能闻到她腋下的气味。

腥气溢进口里，伊西莫偏过头吐了出去。

“嗯？”索伦有些疑惑，当初他讨好魔苟斯时，可从来没这么做过。正想问一句，伊西莫已经起身挨过来，索伦也就只当是王子脾气娇贵，做不习惯全套，懒得在这关键时候计较这些，牙齿咬上伊西莫的咽喉，一边把人拽过来。床沿磕到了伊西莫的膝盖，他下意识地缩了一下，索伦借势就把人推到了床上。

“你是想看着我的眼睛？还是想躲着我的眼睛？”索伦问。

伊西莫的膝盖还麻着，他想屈起腿快点赶走疼痛，却被索伦牢牢压住，好在很快那点疼就消散了。

“我不用看着您，也能体会您。”伊西莫回答。“您想怎么样都行。”

人是比不过迈雅的。伊西莫只能通过自己喝水吃饭的次数，大致分辨出过了三四天，一开始索伦不容置疑地侵入他，到后来他反而去挑逗索伦。

这感觉很奇妙，像是他爱上了索伦一样，渴求索伦的身体，依赖索伦的力量。黑暗里索伦的头发像缀着星，又让伊西莫隐约想起每天早上王庭里劳琳魁绿叶尖上露水透出的光。

伊西莫捉过索伦的发梢，小心用嘴唇抿了抿，唇齿间有一丝丝凉意，但只让心里欲火更烈。

埃雅努尔半昏半醒间听到有人唤“殿下”，他是带兵打仗的人，立刻就弹起身来，神志清明，毫无一丝倦怠迷茫之感。

黑暗里有金属相碰的声音。

“殿下醒了？”伊西莫的语气听起来有些迟疑。

“你叫我名字，我都坐起身了，自然就是醒过来了，这还用问吗？”埃雅努尔反问。

把伊西莫带回来后，他仔细思考了许久怎么处置眼前这个人。如果把他交给父亲，国王未必留着他的性命。若瞒下消息不上报，埃雅努尔一向以将军自命，实在做不出带头违反军令的事。最后还是伊西莫自己提议，奏明国王，允许他以囚犯身份手带镣铐直到身上伤重而死。

“最多一年半载而已。”阿塞丹人一脸轻松，好像在聊自己一年半载之后就发财了一样。

“就算父亲同意，也是我亲自看着你。”埃雅努尔说。

王子知道自己有私心。

格洛芬戴尔酒宴上劝过：没有生灵能够忍受安格玛那妄称国王的戒灵呼出的毒气，所以马匹失控情有可原。从那以后，所有人提起来佛诺斯特平原上的战役，都会把格洛芬戴尔这句话再重复一遍。每个人每一遍提起时都会说：王子英勇，只是坐骑惧怕敌人，连累了主人。

他不知道这种话被多少人传过说过听过，但他知道这话落在上过战场的士兵耳朵里只能是笑话。

马随主人，那时他确实心怯了。

“究竟是面对敌人时萌生退意更可耻，还是在别人替你粉饰的时候不能及时公开真相更可耻？是自己没能击败敌人更可恨，还是自己妨碍了朋友击败敌人更可恨？”他问过精灵。

格洛芬戴尔只说：“沉浸于对自己的仇恨，是件可怕的事情。”

埃雅努尔赞同格洛芬戴尔的智慧，无奈木已成舟，他注定无法原谅自己，除非真的再有机会面对安格玛的那个戒灵，除非他有机会杀死对方，或者被对方所杀。

而眼前这个阿塞丹流民，无论他真实身份是什么，他都必定和那个戒灵有关。

快半年了，这人嘴巴比蚌壳还紧，最开始埃雅努尔让人把自己的行军床架到自己的房间来，没过几天，阿塞丹人就说肩头伤如火烧，非要在王子床前铺一个草席睡。

“我的行军床你觉得不舒服，喜欢草席？”埃雅努尔想不明白，这世界上怎么还有找罪受的人。

“常有关于战场的噩梦而已。”阿塞丹人说。埃雅努尔问他会梦到什么，他就闭嘴不答了。

“你叫我什么事？”埃雅努尔的双眼已经适应了黑暗，看到伊西莫已经坐着靠在床脚。

“您多说几句话让我听着就好，说什么都行。”

埃雅努尔坐直身子：“不如你说？你是梦到什么？鬼？还是人？”

过了半天，伊西莫才仿佛叹息一样说：“是鬼，殿下，您继续说话吧，我听着您说话能好一点。”

埃雅努尔跳下床，赤足踩在地毯上，烛台上很快亮起许多火苗，房间里一半冷冰冰黑暗，一半暖洋洋的光照。伊西莫靠在床脚，脸色惨白，看起来像是想扶着左肩，但又不敢真使力气。

“还没有好转？”埃雅努尔问。

伊西莫摇了摇头：“我梦到鬼魂。”

“上过战场的人，还怕鬼魂？明天太阳出来，你会不会好一点？”埃雅努尔本想问问伊西莫梦到的是什么鬼，不过阿塞丹人嘴里没一句完整实话，问了也是听故事。

“您多说几句话就好，”伊西莫说：“您越说话，越真实，我就越能忘记噩梦。”

他这样让埃雅努尔说话，埃雅努尔反倒想不起有什么可说。看看钟表，大概再有不久，天便要亮了。

从窗口看出去，白树立于庭中，周围一圈守卫，看上去尊崇又孤独。

伊西莫眼看埃雅努尔站在那许久，勉强起身，学着侍从的样子，捡起王子先前回来时气冲冲仍在一边的外袍，走到埃雅努尔身后轻轻搭上，只是埃雅努尔背着身，伊西莫手上有镣铐，左肩又疼，试了几次，都没办法将那枚翡翠胸针扣好。

“行了行了，不会伺候人就不用现学了。”埃雅努尔自己伸手把胸针扣上，闪开一些，离伊西莫远了点。

“你之前一直在阿塞丹王宫中？”埃雅努尔问，这半年下来，他看出这人除了享受别人伺候，别的一概不会，这可不像他自称的王子侍卫。

“一开始我父亲只同意我去给宰相做顾问，当时一共有十二个年轻人在，我跟其中一个人的老婆多说了几句话，那人就闹起脾气，我父亲才把我转到王子麾下的军队里。”伊西莫弯腰理了理埃雅努尔的袍角：“殿下别笑话，我那时候只会笔头写字，是到了军队里，才补了点格斗的功课。”

就冲当初你握着剑柄的手势，我就知道你现在这话不能信。埃雅努尔心想。

“那你手上的戒指，是你父亲传给你的？”

他注意这枚戒指很久了：阿塞丹人说自己是流民，但就是不跟着阿塞丹最后的王子一起走。说自己是受安格玛巫王所伤，但既不让精灵查看，也一直不见好。说自己之前是侍卫，但不会伺候人。

他听过那些传说，有几次心里真切怀疑，眼前这人究竟是不是平原上那个阴影，如今再次拿出魔头们的看家本事来让自己坠入陷阱而不自知。可自己眼下名为王储，实际上只是一名将军，看上去无利可图。那巫师狡诈多变，未必愿意用这种名声顶风臭十里、人人皆知的办法冒险。

如果他真的出身高贵、有什么难言之隐，左手上那枚素金戒指看上去可不像王孙公子喜欢的样式。

那戒指……

“是母亲所赠，我轻易不离身。”伊西莫说着把戒指从左手食指上稍有艰难地褪了下来，“殿下喜欢？”

那戒指在他手心转了一圈，静静躺下。“殿下想要？还是想仔细看看？”

这看上去只是一圈素金戒指。

“既然你说从不离身，就别离身了。”埃雅努尔说。

如果他猜得不对，就是委屈了阿塞丹人。如果他猜对了，谁知道人碰到这枚戒指会怎样？即使能证实自己的猜测，他还是没准备好面对猜测。

“将军？”伊西莫把戒指戴回手上，又试探着问了一句。看埃雅努尔沉默不语，自己走回床边，躺回草席上，手上的铁链碰在一起，发出几声脆响：“我自己做了噩梦害怕，搅扰将军了。”

天边有亮光透出。

“我自己也有噩梦可做，人之常情。”埃雅努尔想。


End file.
